kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Origins of the Universe
In the beginning, there was nothing but the Great Chaos. Then, the Creator, TOWIAA, brought himself into existence, creating the Heavens of Kingdom Hearts and the dark fires of Tartarus on opposite sides of the Great Chaos, with the 10 Alpha Beings conjured up to serve as his generals and the UrSkeks/Angels to serve as followers. This was the time of the Early Peace. Then Chernabog, Alpha Being of Darkness, out of lust for power and jealousy, betrayed the Alpha Beings and founded the Dark Order of the Old Ones out of the many beings which sprang forth from the Great Chaos Void. During this Age of Chaos, things went about kind of like Lovecraft Mythos type madness and cacophany, with the Old Ones free to rampage across the void to their content, and the Alpha Beings unable to stop them due to their mantra to keep the Heavens safe from destruction. Then, lesser beings not of Old One type but of New God/Pantheonic-type, began to emerge and, fed up with their enslavement by the Old Ones, rose up and overthrew their chaotic masters, banishing them at the same time as they, under guidance from TOWIAA, caused time to exist and the Big Bang to, well, bang. Thus began the time of the Lands of Legend, the age of fairy tales when all worlds were one and the Pantheons ruled the One World in peace in the collective of the High Council. To keep Kingdom Hearts safe, the surviving Alpha Beings and their God successors created the Christ-Blade as their main weapon for guarding the gateway to the One Heart, entrusting it to Yen Sid for safe-keeping. During this time, all the myths and ancient backstories of the properties featured in the series took place, and the High Council formed the Jedi Keyblade Order to serve as Guardians of Peace and Justice, wielding lesser copies of the Christ-Blade known as Keyblades as their weapons. However, Chernabog, who had been biding his time in Tartarus since the Age of Legend began, was watching the failures of his servants/worshipers from below, and knew that he could no longer wait and let Kingdom Hearts slip out of his grasp forever. So, he created shades of his being that could serve as his mouthpieces, and spread his dark will across the land, tempting many a weak-hearted/minded person with thoughs of power and conquest by going after Kingdom Hearts itself in exchange for serving him as his heralds. Eventually, Chernabog managed to gather himself an army of powerful warriors corrupted by his own chaotic darkness of Aurem, led by 13 of the most vile demon sorcerers wielding Keyblades of their own, having been forged from their souls by a traitor from within the Jedi Order, Solego, who, having been gifted with the power of foresight, knew that all of reality was about to be demolished and that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, so he allied himself and his secret apprentices with Chernabog in the hopes of receiving power and fiefdom in the new age that was to come. Thus came to be founded the Order of the Sith. When the Jedi realized what was happening, it was too late to stop the coming war, so they rallied as many of their kind as well as the armies of the High Council to at least fight to prevent Chernabog from winning his evil plans, but the Machiavellian plots enacted by Solego ended up tearing the Jedi Order apart in civil war, as some knights began to fight for Light in a Knight Templar sense, some for darkness on the side of the Sith, some for either element on the reverse sides, some to try and fight to restore balance between the two corrupted sides, and some fought for power for its own sake away from any element. This was the dreaded Keyblade War, which forced every single man, woman, and child to participate, even for those who did not wish to fight, taking the lives of millions, if not billions, and allowing Chernabog to gain the power from the traded sacrifices to steal the Christ-Blade for himself and open the gateway to Kingdom Hearts itself. He would have succeeded in restoring the Age of Chaos, extinguishing all hope of light, plunging the One Heart into the deepest pits of Hell under his possession, and conquering all of reality had it not been for the efforts of one small teenager, a young man named Revan, who, due to all the struggles and hardships he had gone through during his quest, had had enough of the Dark Lord's evil and, with the power of his lowly sword and the friendship earned from those who had died to save him in the past, knocked the weapon out of Chernabog's hand and shattered it into thousands of shards, with 20 of the largest pieces divided equally into 10 shards of neutral light and shadow respectively, scattering them across the universe so that Chernabog, who was falling now into his eternal sealing place of Bald Mountain, could never find them again. As Revan died from his wounds sustained in battle, the tears of his love, Bastila Shan, as well as those of all surviving Jedi Masters and the orphaned children she had managed to save from the now destroyed Kingdoms of Atlantis, Lemuria, and etc., were able to constitute as the little bit of pure, uncorrupted light of good that still remained, and that was all it took to restore the shattered, destroyed one world as thousands of newly created worlds and bringing back to life half of those who had died under Chernabog's evil spell. But alas, the Kingdom Hearts Heart had been irrevocably removed from Heaven and was now trapped deep below even the farthest depths of Tartarus, never to return. Thus the Lands of Legend ended, and the Modern Age began. The children and their revived families became the ancestors of all those who live in the worlds today, while the surviving Jedi Order, led by Yen Sid, decided to use their now not really phenomenal, now un-cosmic Keyblades in order to protect all three realms of Mortal, Light, and Shadow from any further crises for the future, settling into Coruscant's Temple of Departure as their base of operations. However, a few Sith Lords still remained uncaptured and sought revenge for their master's defeat, believing that the worlds were not as balanced as everyone thought, and plotting to one day destroy that foolish tyrannical sovereignty of light so that their sacred darkness of corruption and evil could once more rule the galaxy and keep that so-called balance unbalanced in their favor. Category:Concepts